Volverte a Amar - Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic
by Skandar-Sama18
Summary: 8 años ya han pasado desde de la última vez que se vio por las calles de Paris a Ladybug, Chat Noir y los Akumas. Marinette, por razones de trabajo de sus padres, se vio obligada a dejar Francia e irse a Inglaterra a sus 16 años. Adrien, se quedo en París tomando el mando de las tiendas de su padre. ¿Qué será de Marinette y Adrien después de esos 8 años?
1. MARINETTE

**VOLVERTE A AMAR – CAPÍTULO 1**

 **-MARINETTE-**

—¿Has visto estos diseños?

—¡Sí! ¡Son muy buenos!

—Y lo más increíble de estos diseños, ¡es que la diseñadora sólo tiene veinticuatro años! Y ya posee tiendas en Nueva York, Londres, Madrid, Roma, Hong Kong y en pocos meses abrirá una en París

—¡¿Veinticuatro años?!

—¡Sí! Exactamente como dices, veinticuatro años. Y según he escuchado es toda una belleza

Eso es lo que siempre escucho cuando paro en un café cerca de mis tiendas; al inicio era algo vergonzoso porque nunca me había sucedido, pero con el tiempo he podido acostumbrarme.

Ya no soy la misma chica nerviosa y torpe, la que suele avergonzarse y tartamudear, ¡ya no!

Ahora creo que he adquirido en mi vida normal 100% la actitud de Ladybug, y eso me gusta; porque en este mundo de la "Moda" una actitud como la que tiene la vieja Marinette no me llevaría a ningún lado.

He vivido muchas cosas, al igual que también he aprendido y sufrido otras, las cuales me han dado fuerzas para ser quien soy hoy en día. Pero también he perdido muchas...

Cuando me fui de Francia, deje todo allá; desde mi vida como Ladybug, mis amigos, y en especial, a mi mejor amiga Alya...

Tenemos ocho años sin vernos, más que por video-llamadas; pero ahora que se volvió periodista casi que ni sé de ella, pero lo comprendo. Ya no somos niñas, ya tenemos trabajos y responsabilidades; ya nada es como antes.

Y entre esas cosas que dejé atrás también se encuentra mi primer amor, Adrien. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me enteré por Alya que ahora es un famoso Modelo en Francia, y también es el CEO de las Tiendas de moda de su padre. Una vida muy ocupada a mí parecer. Con él, no he hablado desde que me fui.

La última conversación que tuvimos me rechazó... dijo que tenía a alguien más en su corazón, que para ese tiempo recuerdo que sólo era llorar, jaja...

Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, al igual que Ladybug. Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me transformé. A veces extraño mucho esos días en los que luchaba contra los Akumas junto con Chat... el cual me pregunto, ¿qué será de su vida? Al no saber su identidad, tan sólo perdí contacto con él...

Si pudiese pedir un deseo sería que esos días regresaran... aquellos días donde era Ladybug.

-¡Marinette!

—Oh, lo siento... No sabía que estabas escribiendo en tu diario.

—No te preocupes, Tikki. Sólo tenía ganas de volver a escribir en él, y ponerle al tanto de cómo ha sido mi vida estos últimos años.

—¿Ya estás nerviosa por tu regreso?—dice la pequeña criatura roja, en tono de burla.

—¡No! Ya no soy la Marinette de antes, la verdad estoy bien preparada para cuando regrese.

—Recuerda que sólo falta una semana. ¿Ya dejaste todo arreglado en las tiendas?

—Sí. Sólo tengo que ir a Londres a ultimar algunos detalles que hacen falta sobre la Pasarela.

—También ahora a las 7:00 p.m. te vas a reunir con tus padres a cenar—contesta la kwami.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias Tikki! Con esto de la Pasarela y la Inauguración se me había olvidado. ¿Que haría yo sin ti?.

Después de eso, Marinette se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaba en China, y de allí, fue a cenar con sus padres, a quienes no había visto en dos meses por el tema de sus tiendas y las reuniones a las que debía asistir.

Cuándo llegó al restaurante, que se especializaba en comida francesa, ya Marinette comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Tikki lo notó y no pudo evitar molestarla.

—¿Enserio te vas a poner nerviosa por un restaurante francés en China? ¿A quién temes encontrar? A Adrien... ¿Quizás?

—¡Tikki! Ya te dije que él es alguien del pasado, y ya no siento nada por él. ¡Entiende!

—Si tú lo dices...

—Sólo entra en mi bolso, qué harás si algu... —. Marinette se percató que las personas a su alrededor la miraban extrañados, preguntándose con quién charlaba esa chica, ya que no había nadie a su alrededor...

Ella sólo les dio la espalda, y entró rápidamente al restaurante donde sus padres esperaban.

Al estar dentro sintió que había regresado a Francia. La decoración era hermosa, y el estar allí hizo que aumentara su deseo por regresar a aquel país donde vivió tantas alegrías y tristezas; no podía ocultar su emoción.

Después de haber tenido ese momento de recuerdos, se dirigió casi corriendo hacia sus padres y les dio un gran abrazo.

—¡Los extrañe mucho! Me hicieron tanta falta... Fueron sólo dos meses, pero pareció una vida—dijo la peliazul, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh hija, tranquila, nosotros sabemos lo muy ocupada que debiste estar, y con las llamadas que nos diste, estando bastante ajetreada, ya es mucho para nosotros—dice el padre de Marinette mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Además... ¡Hoy vinimos a celebrar tu nueva tienda en París! Así que, no llores cariño—contesta la madre, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Gracias mamá, papá; por ustedes es que estoy donde estoy.

Las horas pasaban mientras ella contaba a sus padres sobre sus dos meses alejada de ellos, y entre esas conversaciones salió el nombre de "Adrien".

Marinette quedó sorprendida, no quería que su madre hablara de él; pero ella le dijo que tarde o temprano se lo iba encontrar.

—Lo sé, mamá... Es sólo que aún no quiero recordar eso, además fue algo que no llegó a nada. Es más... ni comenzó—decía mientras con su dedo índice recorría el borde de la copa con la mirada perdida.

—Oh, y... ¿cuándo te vas?—pregunta su padre, intentando cambiar el tema y que sus ánimos no cayeran.

—Tengo planeado ir a Londres pasado mañana y de allí directo a París, ya que tengo que ver lo de la pasarela que haré para la inauguración de mi tienda—dice Marinette, mostrando una sonrisa a sus padres.

—Alya... ¿cuándo nos vamos para la casa? Sé que le quieres hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Marinette, pero.. ¿cuándo tendremos tiempo para nosotros?

—¡Cálmate, Nino! ¡A ti te llevo viendo a todas horas todos los días todos estos años! ¡Y a Marinette no la veo en persona desde hace más de ocho! Así que aguanta una o dos semanas. ¡No te morirás!

Nino le hace un puchero a Alya y ésta lo ignora. Justo cuando pensaba decirle algo suena el celular.

—¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo estás?—Alya deja de hacer lo que hacía y siente interés por saber con quién hablaba Nino.

—¡Tiempo sin hablar! Vivimos en la misma ciudad y tengo como tres semanas que no sé de ti—Alya sigue escuchando atenta para ver si es quien piensa que es.—¿Hoy? Claro, ahora estoy con Alya. No sé si quieres que nos encontremos en el café que está frente al parque... ¿Sí? Ah, bueno... nos vemos allí en una hora.

Cuando Nino termina de hablar por teléfono y se gira, ve a Alya con los ojos muy abiertos y prácticamente diciéndole que si esa persona en el teléfono era Adrien.

—Te diré, con la condición de que me dediques todo el día de mañana a mí —Alya lo mira emocionada y acepta.

—Nino... ¡Te daré tres días completos con tal que me digas!

—¿Enserio?—pregunta Nino, dudoso.

—¡Sí! Tres días.

—Bueno, el de la llamada era Adrien, y va a encontrarse con nosotros en una hora—dice Nino, emocionado.

Alya y Nino ya estaban en el café que antes era la panadería de los padres de Marinette. Mientras ellos dos hablaban de lo que harían para la fiesta de bienvenida, aparece Adrien.

 **Espero que les gustara este capítulo! Gracias por leerlo!**


	2. REGRESO

**VOLVERTE A AMAR – CAPÍTULO 2**

 **-REGRESO-**

Adrien entra al Café, atrayendo la mirada de todas las chicas de su alrededor. Era de esperar, ya que de por sí es un chico muy atractivo.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, una camiseta blanca con cuello en "v", haciendo que su clavícula se notara bastante, siendo un deleite para las féminas que lo veían. También llevaba un jean un poco ajustado y unas convers negras..

Alya mira a Nino fijamente, dando a entender que por qué él no se viste así, a lo que Nino sólo se ríe y dice:

—No te preocupes, el día que lo haga te modelaré sólo a ti— y le da un guiño.

Adrien se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentran ellos.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué hay?—. le dice Nino mientras lo abraza y le da un apretón de manos.

—Bien, creo. Acabo de llegar de Viena. Y a ustedes, ¿cómo les va?

—¡Muy bien! Hemos ido de compras

—Para la fiesta de bienvenida de Marinette— interrumpe Alya.

Adrien los mira un poco sorprendido y pregunta —¿Bienvenida a Marinette?

—Sí. Es que ella abrirá una tienda aquí, en París, y se quedará por dos meses—

—Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ella. Ya sabía lo que había logrado en estos años, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verla aunque estemos en el mismo campo laboral... No me la he podido encontrar —. dice Adrien, un poco ido.

—Ehh... ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir?— pregunta Nino.

—Oh, cierto. Es que en una semana habrá un reencuentro de los egresados del Colegio Françoise Dupont, y me dijeron que les avisara, ya que tienen muchos deseos de verlos—.

—¿Quién lo dijo?— Exclama Alya, molesta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Adrien responde —Chloe...

—¿¡Chloe!? Es una broma, ¿no?

—Alya, calma... Deja que Adrien siga hablando

—¡No, Nino! ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede ser su novio! ¿¡Por eso rechazaste a Marinette!? ¿¡Para estar al lado de esa!?

—¡Espera, Alya! Te equivocas, Chloe y yo sólo somos amigos... No sé si ella tenga sentimientos por mí, pero he dejado indirectamente claro que no quiero tener algún tipo de relación. Además, ha cambiado; ya no es la de antes—dice Adrien, serio y mirando fijamente a Alya. —Y en cuanto a Marinette, fue algo tan rápido que no tuve chance de pensar; de igual forma, si la hubiera aceptado, lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado.

Alya se calma, y pregunta nuevamente —¿Cuándo es la reunión?

—El sábado de la semana que viene.

—¿Sábado? Es que ese es el día en que planeaba hacerle la fiesta de bienvenida a Marinette...—dice Alya, pensativa.

—¿Y por qué no se le da la bienvenida en el reencuentro? Lo digo porque Marinette llega el jueves... y sería bueno que fuese.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Hablaré con Chloe—responde Adrien, cuando en eso, ve la mirada asesina de Alya.—Eh... se lo diré a la organizadora—El rubio la mira algo temeroso, pero estaba feliz de poder estar junto a sus amigos nuevamente; ya que debido al trabajo no le daba tiempo para relajarse, y pasar el rato con ellos.

—Ya hablé con Chlo—digo... la organizadora; y dijo que no había problema. Se lo comunicará a los demás.

—Bueno... entones quedamos así. Ya quiero que nos reunamos de nuevo-comenta Nino, bastante emocionado.

Los amigos se despiden y se dirigen a sus respectivas casas. Adrien sube a su auto y cierta pequeña criatura negra aparece pidiendo su tan amado queso.

—Aquí lo tengo, espero que éste sí te guste—dice Adien, tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Qué gracioso. El otro día me engañaste diciendo que era queso... ¡y en verdad era tofu! Amigo... eso no se hace—Adrien se ríe ante los lamentos de la criatura.

—Lo siento Plagg, no pude evitarlo.

—Así que esa pobre chica que rechazaste el día que se iba, regresa... Esto será interesante—dice el pequeño, tratando de incordiar a Adrien.

—¿Tú también, Plagg? Ya expliqué el porqué; Además, en mi corazón sólo hay una a quien amo y a quien quisiera poder ver otra vez...—dice Adrien decaído.

—Han pasado ocho años, ¿no? Yo que tú, me metía a sacerdote, porque no has estado con ninguna chica desde que tenías veinte años.

—¡Plagg!-grita Adrien, sonrojado.

—¡Está bien! Lo siento... es que no puedo evitarlo.

—¡Tan sólo cómete tu queso!

—Marinette, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?—pregunta Tikki desde el bolso de la peliazul.

Marinette cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Tikki no entendía por qué hacía eso, a lo que la chica responde:

—Sólo agarro fuerzas para lo que viene. Me preparo física y mentalmente.

—¿Por si ves a Adrien?—Marinette ríe.

—No te cansas, ¿verdad?—dice, con una sonrisa en el rostro.—¡París, ya estoy aquí! Oye, Tikki, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos como en los viejos tiempos?

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Adrien iba en su carro y esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, cuando entre los edificios le pareció ver una silueta roja. Por un instante, se emocionó, pero después recordó que podría ser un ave, como le ha sucedido anteriormente. Tan sólo lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

—¡Tikki, esto es magnífico! Extrañaba saltar por los edificios de mi bello París.

Marinette siguió recorriendo las calles como Ladybug, pero evitando que las personas se percataran de su regreso.

Después de dar su "pequeño paseo", regresa a la casa donde vivió con sus padres hace ocho años. En la parte de abajo, había un café que era de su propiedad, pero nadie sabía de ello.

Ella no quería que otra persona comparara ese edificio, por lo tanto convenció a sus padres de que siguiesen pagando el lugar hasta que ella pudiese comprarlo. Cosa que logró cinco años atrás, y devolvió el dinero a sus padres. Así que hizo una cafetería para que el lugar no quedase abandonado.

—Marinette, ¿eres tú?-dice una señora desde la caja registradora.

—¡Hola, tía! ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Marinette, alegremente.

—¡Cariño, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Mira lo que has crecido! Toda una mujer ya—dice la señora, muy alegre.

—Gracias, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por regresar.

—Cariño, ¡estás mucho más hermosa! Me imagino que tienes a muchos chicos detrás tuya, ¿no?

—Quizás si tenga algunos allí, pero estoy muy ocupada para pensar en eso.

—Por allí aparecerá alguien que cambie esa opinión—dice su tía, muy pícara.

Después de que llegaran sus maletas, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para poder descansar y encontrarse con su amiga, Alya, al día siguiente.

Eran las once y media de la mañana, Marinette aún yacía en su cama, cansada por quedarse hasta tarde arreglando sus maletas.

Tikki, viendo la hora, la despertó para que se alistara y fuese a su encuentro con Alya. Marinette dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, fue al armario y sacó un vestido blanco con pequeños detalles en forma de pétalos de cerezo. Era de manga corta y con encaje en ellas, siendo perfecto para la estación.

Tomó un sombrero de color rosa, su cartera y Tikki, y salió a su encuentro con Alya.


	3. AMISTAD

VOLVERTE A AMAR – CAPÍTULO 3

AMISTAD

El día del reencuentro había llegado, AlYa, esperaba muy nerviosa a su querida Marinette; quien no veía por un buen par de años. Ella, estaba en el parque mirando impacientemente el reloj que marcaba la hora acordada; al estar en ese lugar le traía bonitos recuerdos de cuando eran adolescentes, y lo bien que lo pasaron aquellos días; lo cuales a partir de la partida de su amiga, deseo por algún tiempo que hubiesen durado más.

Mientras ella se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, llega alguien por la espalda y cubre sus ojos.

—¿Adivina quien es?

Alya no podía contener su emoción, por ningún segundo dudo de quien fuese, solo giro y le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo a esa amiga que no veía en muchos años.

—¡Marinette!

—¡Alya!

—¡Amiga Mía! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Te veo por video llamadas, pero no sé por qué estoy tan feliz!—Exclama Alya obviamente emocionada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. He estado esperando este día, como no tienes idea

Ambas se quedan abrazadas un buen par de minutos, sentían que había pasado una eternidad; el afecto que sentían la una por la otra era muy grande, se consideraban hermanas a pesar de que no lo eran. Un sentimiento de felicidad las rodeaba, que las personas alrededor comenzaban a hablar, pero solo los ignoraban; porque el reencuentro con su querida amiga valía mucho.

Alya se separa, y se queda observando a Marinette fijamente, y con una sonrisa pícara le dice.

—Oh, ¿Qué hiciste con mi vieja amiga? Skype no te hace justicia para nada. Créeme que si fuese hombre intentaría conquistarte!

—Por favor... ¡Tampoco es para tanto!—Responde Marinette avergonzada.

—¡Claro que es Para Tanto! ¡La pubertad hizo un buen trabajo contigo! Aunque ya eras bonita a los 15... Solo que ahora esta despampanante—. —¡Alya en serio! no exageres—Contesta encogida de hombros la peli-azul.

—¡Yo no Exagero! Vuelvo e insisto... ¡Las video llamadas no te hicieron justicia! ¡Además, Solo digo la verdad ante lo que veo! ¡Y te ves muy Sexy! Adrien quedará arrepentido por haberte rechazado—Exclama Alya haciéndole un guiño a Marinette.

—¿En serio? No podías evitar mencionarlo, ¿No? Ya me preparaba para ello—Comenta la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que decía Alya no era falso, Marinette tuvo un gran cambio, y como mencionó, la pubertad hizo un buen trabajo en ella. Ahora era una chica con una estatura de 1.67, delgada pero no tanto; como ella es blanca, hacía que el tono rosado en sus mejillas resaltara, sus ojos azules claros como antes; dejo crecer su cabello un poco arriba de la cintura.

"Si Marinette no se hubiese dedicado a Diseño de Modas, sería una buena modelo"; es lo que pensaba Alya mientras hablaba con su amiga.

—Una pregunta. Sé, que es muy pronto; pero no puedo evitar hacerla ahora que te vi... ¿Has tenido algún novio durante estos años?

—Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarías... y Sí, tuve un Novio. Pero, eso fue hace tres años y ahora solo somos amigos. El me representa en las Passarellas, las Inauguraciones o alguna invitación que me envíen... yo solo diseño—Responde Marinette tratando de zafarse ante esa incómoda pregunta.

—¿Amigos? ¡Yo no podría ser "amiga" de Nino si llegáramos a terminar! Es raro...

—Al inicio fue incomodo. Al principio en verdad me gustaba, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no era lo mismo... no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho; Así que decidí terminar las cosas por las buenas.

—Marinette... me sorprendes. Hace tiempo atrás hubieses preferido quedarte con el chico, en vez de lastimarlo.

— Lo sé... pero mejor cambiemos de tema. Y entonces ¿Cómo va esa vida de presentadora estelar en las noticias?—Le Pregunta Marinette a Alya.

—Bueno, en el campo de periodismo es lo mejor que te puede pasar. El sueldo es bueno, pero, para serte sincera ser reportera es mucho mejor... ¡Por qué estoy con la noticia! me muevo de un lado a otro por información, buscando entrevistas. En cambio, como Presentadora solo estoy sentada mientras observo como se divierten los demás—Expreso la morena.

Cuando Alya era solamente una estudiante de periodismo, logro conseguir el permiso para una entrevista a uno de los mafiosos más grandes en París; Cosa que ni un experto había logrado. En cuanto se graduó de la universidad recibió muchas ofertas de trabajo; y solo fue cuestión de un año para que fuese nombrada como presentadora estelar en el noticiero.

—Alya, sé que te debes sentir algo frustrada. Pero a todo hay que verle el lado bueno... Tienes un buen trabajo, buen sueldo ¡Pronto te casaras!—Dice Marinette emocionada.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues... ese anillo en tu dedo es muy notorio. Nino se lució.

—¿Tú darte cuenta del anillo? ¡Si eres la persona más despistada del mundo! - Exclama Alya sorprendida.

—Pues amiga... los años pasan y las personas cambian. Y yo soy alguien que ha cambiado bastante.

—Créeme cuando te digo que ya me di cuenta—Dice Alya jocosamente. —Por cierto Marinette, el sábado ten tu agenda desocupada, ¿Sí? ¡Y el domingo también!—Le comenta la morena.

—Esta bien, de igual forma tenía planeado unas minis vacaciones antes de comenzar de lleno con lo de mi tienda. Así que, soy toda tuya el sábado.

Las amigas siguieron compartiendo todo lo que vivieron durante los ocho años sin verse; aunque se estuvieron comunicando por vía Skype, no era lo mismo ya que ninguna contaba con el tiempo suficiente para tocar a fondo los temas; por lo que ese día, el parque se convirtió en un mar de risas y recuerdos.

El sábado tan esperado llegó, tanto Alya y Nino estaban emocionados; ya que sus mejores amigos se encontrarían después de ocho años sin verse o saber del otro; aunque Marinette no tenía idea exacta a donde se dirigían.

Alya, solo le había dicho que fuese bien vestida, y que se inspirara en su vestimenta. Marinette sintió que era algo extraño vestirse bastante bien para una cena al aire libre, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Lo despistada aun seguía estando en ella, después de todo.

Adrien, por su parte, se encontraba haciendo unas compras que hacían falta para la reunión. Y entre las tantas vueltas que había dado; paso por una joyería, y le llamo la atención un collar de plata bastante delicado y fino, este tenía un dije con forma de medialuna en celeste; muy parecido al color de ojos de Marinette.

Él se le quedo observando detenidamente, haciéndose una imagen de como se vería Marinette con ese collar, pero todo lo que podía imaginar era una chica de 1.58, con dos moños; que para él eran muy tiernos y lindos. Mientras pensaba en ello, no pudo evitar sonreír, y recordar todas las caras raras y reacciones que hacia aquella chica de cabello azul en cuanto lo veía; aunque para otros fuesen raros, de alguna forma eran lindos para él.

La hora ya había cero llegado, Alya y Nino pasaron en busca de Marinette, quien se tomó un par de minutos en salir; hasta que se asomó tímida, llevaba puesto un vestido Corte princesa en color Salmón, con un escote que era cubierto por una tela semi transparente del mismo color; el cual le daba una bonita figura a la peli-azul, o como dice Alya, se veía muy "Sexy". También, llevaba el cabello suelto, un poco ondulado en las puntas el cual le daba un toque tierno; tenía un maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba bastante, sus ojos Azules.

Nino mira a Alya y dice —Alya... creo que habrá un chico que va a estar bastante impresionado. —Esa es la idea, amor.

Marinette, llega hasta donde la esperaban cerca del auto frente a su casa; ya anteriormente se había visto con Nino, el día que se reunió con Alya, por lo que el saludo fue bastante corto en comparación al otro día. Sin esperar más, el trío de amigos entra al auto y se dirigen hacia la que seria la fiesta sorpresa de su amiga.

Después de andar en el auto por unos veinte minutos, Nino se estaciona frente a un lugar que parecía ser un restaurante y bar; junto con un bello balcón, desde el cual se podía ver las calles de París y la Torre Eiffel.

Al entrar al reservado que ocupaba el balcón, Marinette notó que todo estaba oscuro; cuando de repente las luces se encendieron y todos allí en voz alta dicen.

—¡Bienvenida Marinette!

La peli-azul estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba esa sorpresa, ver a todos sus compañeros fue algo inesperado para ella. Estaba realmente Feliz.

—¿Pero como?—se pregunta bastante Marinette emocionada.

—Bueno, realmente en un inicio sería nuestra reunión de egresados; pero como habías llegado al país después de tanto tiempo se les ocurrió la idea de hacerte esta sorpresa— Comenta Kim.

—Chicos... En serio, ¡Gracias! no sé qué decirles. Estoy muy feliz— Responde Marinette muy emocionada.

Ella estaba bastante conmocionada, nunca espero que sus antiguos compañeros preparan una sorpresa; aunque hubiese sido a último momento, era un gesto que apreció bastante. Mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran enfrente de los chicos, escucha a sus espaldas la voz de Nino, diciendo el nombre de la persona que tuvo un gran impacto en su adolescencia, se trataba de Adrien. Marinette, gira su cabeza inconscientemente; y lo que ve en la puerta, es a un chico de 1.87 de estatura, con cabello corto peinado hacia atrás; Saco, camisa blanca y un pantalón de Tela algo ajustados, junto a sus zapatos de vestir.

Adrien, al inicio se preguntaba "¿Quién era esa chica?", no podía reconocerla. Hasta que Alya con toda la intención del mundo, la llama por su nombre. Al escucharlo, quedo sin habla; esa Marinette que horas atrás se la imaginaba tal cual como la última vez que la vio, era completamente diferente a la que tenía enfrente. Estaba más alta, su rostro era un poco más largo y fino; se podía notar claramente que sus mejillas tenían un rosado natural, y sus labios... que lo atraían completamente.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, a pesar de que a su alrededor hubiese personas hablándoles; cada uno estaba concentrado en el otro.

Ella, que comenzó a tener sentimientos que pensó, haber olvidado hace muchos años atrás; y que con solo verlo, todo lo que creyó que se había esfumado, regreso tan rápido como los latidos de su corazón.

Él, ve a una Marinette diferente a la que se imaginaba; "hermosa... totalmente hermosa", le repetía su mente. ¿Su corazón? Pues... latía lo mas rápido que podía; y no entendía el porqué.


	4. REUNIÓN

VOLVERTE A AMAR – CAPÍTULO 4

REUNIÓN

Marinette no entendía por qué su corazón latía de esa forma. Ella creía haber eliminado todo tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia Adrien... Pero, al verlo allí parado fue como si esos ocho años nunca hubiesen pasado.

Adrien, por su parte, tampoco podía dejar de mirarla; su mente sólo estaba llena de Marinette, su corazón a mil y con el interrogante de por qué latía tanto.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y sin entender por qué, sólo querían que apareciera alguien y los sacara de esa situación donde ni uno ni el otro dejaban de mirarse. Hasta que sus plegarias, luego de un par de minutos, fueron escuchadas.

—¡Adrien!— exclama Nino.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah S- dime…— responde Adrien, saliendo ya de sus pensamientos.

—Sorprendido por Marinette, ¿no?— le susurra Nino tras reírse.

No sabía qué responder a su amigo, ya que lo que decía no era falso. Sí estaba sorprendido, y más de lo que todos se podían imaginar. Lo único que pudo responderle fue un _"no molestes"._

Alya, como era de esperar, vio todo lo sucedido. No escuchó sus pensamientos, pero ya sabía por dónde iba todo. Sólo esperó a que ella terminase de hablar con todos, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Vaya, amiga. Parece que no le has olvidado del todo, ¿no?

—Alya...— Responde la peli-azul, pensativa.

—Tranquila, me imagino que tanto tu cabeza como tu corazón están hechos un lío.

—Sólo necesito un trago de Vodka y estaré mejor— sonríe Marinette.

Alya y Marinette salieron al balcón y tomaron asiento. Mientras, se acerca Mylène para conversar junto a ellas.

—Cómo pasan los años, ¿verdad?— dice Marinette.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Parece que ayer fue cuando estábamos en el Colegio. Unos días bastante locos— dice Mylène, y todas se ríen.

—En esos días Chloe nos traía locos con sus niñerías, y los Akumas que no se quedaban atrás— comenta Alya.

—¿Se acuerdan cuando Sabrina molestaba a Chloe mientras era invisible?— se rie Mylène.— Para mí fue un gran día.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es de Sabrina?— pregunta Marinette.

—Lo último que escuché es que es profesora en una universidad de España, y que no pudo venir a la reunión por motivos laborales— contesta Alya.

—¿Y nuestra gran amiga Chloe?— pregunta Marinette con bastante sarcasmo, a lo que Alya y Mylène sólo se miran a los ojos, suspiran y proceden a contarle a la peliazul.

—Marinette, acabas de llegar. Tus sentimientos por Adrien aún no están del todo claros, pero esto es algo que tienes que saber.

—Alya, ¿por qué dices lo de Adrien así?— inquiere Marinette, avergonzada debido a la presencia de Mylène.

—No te preocupes, todos aquí saben lo que sientes o sentías por él, sólo que no lo sabías— dice Mylène con una sonrisa.

—¿Era tan obvio?

—Marinette, créeme que no era para nada normal hacer todas esas muecas y movimientos de manos raros cuando le veías. ¿Cuál de los dos era más despistado para notarlo?— dice Alya.

—En fin, como te iba diciendo con respecto a Chloe... Prepárate.

—Venga, Alya, dímelo. Tanto misterio no me gusta.

—Bueno... En estos ocho años que no estuviste, Chloe y Adrien tuvieron un gran acercamiento. Se volvieron como uña y mugre; y después de graduarse, Chloe se fue un año a Estados Unidos, y según Nino, él iba a visitarla a veces— cuenta Alya.

—Cuando regresó ya no era la misma... No sé cómo resumirlo, sólo que se volvió más "humana". No sabemos qué vivió allá, pero nada bueno debió ser— comenta Mylène.

—Y cuando regresó... Era la encargada del Marketing de las tiendas del padre de Adrien, y no fue mucho hasta que se volvieron novios por casi dos años... De repente un día aparece diciéndole a Nino que ya no estaba con Chloe— dice Alya.

—Aún no sabemos qué hizo que terminaran, sigue siendo una gran incógnita para todos. Ellos siguen trabajando juntos, pero sólo como "amigos"— dice Mylène.

Marinette no sabía qué decir, sólo sentía que su corazón le estaba punzando. Su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, odiaba esa sensación. Quería cambiar de tema y olvidarse de lo de Chloe, pero siempre en momentos así llega la persona a la que menos quieres ver. En este caso, Chloe.

—Marinette, ¿eres tú? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?— dice la rubia, emocionada.

[ _Oh, no... ¿En serio tenía que aparecer en este momento? Mi cabeza está hecha un lío por Adrien, me entero que fueron novios y ahora son uña y mugre... ¡¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Que Rose y Juleka son novias?!_ ]

—¡Chloe!... Aquí, muy bien. Encantada con la sorpresa que me han preparado— dice Marinette, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿En serio? ¡Me alegro! Nino le dijo a Adrien, y él me llamó la semana pasada para ver si se podría hacer. Y como teníamos tiempo que no te veíamos, era obvio que aceptaría— comenta Chloe alegremente.

—¿Sí? Bueno, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por esta sorpresa... En serio— dice la peli-azul, aún contrariada. No sabía qué hacer, qué cara poner o qué decir. Sólo quería meterse en un hueco y no salir.

—Bueno, te dejo para que sigas hablando con Alya y Mylène. Tengo que ir donde Rose y Juleka a felicitarlas por su compromiso. Bye!

[ _Espera... ¡¿Rose y Juleka, qué?! Genial..._ ]

Marinette regresa la mirada a Alya y Mylène, con cara de "¿qué rayos pasó en este tiempo?" Ellas no pudieron evitar reírse, les causó mucha gracia la mueca de la peli-azul.

—Ay, amiga... Tanto que preferirías regresar— dice Alya.

Marinette se levanta y se dirige a la barra a pedir más Vodka. Tenía tanta información que sólo quería olvidarlo todo.

Mientras se iba a la barra, siente que alguien toca su hombro. Cuando se gira, ve a Nath. Ella no pudo evitar alegrarse y darle un gran abrazo al chico.

A diferencia de los demás, ella sí había podido mantener comunicación con él, ya que posee una galería en Roma, y como ella tiene una tienda allá, en sus ratos libres pasaba a hacerle una visita.

—¡Nath! Pensaba que no vendrías a París— dice Marinette.

—Pues ese era el plan al principio, pero después Alix se comunicó conmigo. Dijo que harían una reunión y que a la vez te darían una especie de bienvenida. Y como no me la quería perder, decidí cancelar toda mi agenda y venir.

—Gracias, Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo. Disculpe, Señor... ¿me puede dar un vaso con vodka?

—¿Un vaso? ¿Estás segura, Marinette? ¿No es algo exagerado?— pregunta Nath, preocupado.

—No te preocupes... Es sólo que hoy me puse al tanto de todo y estoy que prefiero olvidarlo.

—¿Por lo de Adrien y Chloe?

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Umm... Sí. Disculpa por no decirte, pero no lo vi necesario ya que tú y Félix eran novios en ese tiempo.

—Está bien, entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste. Gracias, Nath.

Adrien, por su parte, estaba con Nino, Kim e Ivan; comentando la medalla de oro que se llevó Kim en las pasadas Olimpiadas.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Marinette estaba en la barra junto a Nath, al verlos a los dos hizo que se sintiera un poco molesto.

[ _Espera... ¿por qué me molesto? ¡No tengo por qué estarlo! ¡Adrien, ¿qué te sucede?! ¡No la ves en ocho años! No entiendo por qué me siento así..._ ]

El rubio, de lo confundido que estaba, sólo agarró su vaso con whisky y lo bebió por completo. Siguió conversando con los chicos, pero cada que podía miraba lo que hacían Marinette y Nathanel.

Mientras, en la barra, la peliazul y el pelirrojo seguían conversando sobre sus días en el Colegio y en lo que se han convertido sus amigos. Hasta que Nath decide pedirle algo que viene pensando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Marinette, disculpa que diga esto de repente, pero... Ya que estamos en París, quisiera saber si... podríamos salir a cenar o tomar algo... No como amigos, sino como una cita.

—Nath... Ya te había dicho que estoy ocupada con lo de mis tiendas, los diseños... Y no quiero tener nada con nadie... Lo siento— contesta Marinette, mirando fijamente a Nath.

—¿Otra vez con los mismo? Hace cuatro años me dijiste que estabas ocupada con tus tiendas y que no querías una relación; Lo entendí y lo dejé pasar. A los meses comenzaste a salir con Félix... Terminaste con él, te di tu tiempo y me saliste con lo mismo de antes. Ahora regresas a París, ves a Adrien y quedas rendida por él, ¡y no lo niegues! ¿Y volviste a salirte con lo mismo?— dice Nath, bastante molesto, triste y desilusionado.

—Nath, yo... Estoy con mi cabeza y mi corazón hechos un lío. He bebido tanto alcohol que no sé ni cómo responderte; mas que lo siento, mi intención no fue lastimarte...— dice Marinette, triste y apenada.

—¿Sabes qué? Sólo olvídalo... Creo que me iré, nos vemos— dice Nath, y sin mirar atrás se marcha enojado.

[ _Bien, Marinette... Lo volviste a hacer._ ]


	5. LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

VOLVERTE A AMAR – CAPÍTULO 5

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

—¡Señor! ¡Sírvame otro vaso! ¡Pero quiero Ron esta vez! ... ¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la botella—dijo Marinette, ya con los tragos un poco en la cabeza.

—Marinette, no estés tomando tanto... Eso te hará daño—le comentó Nino.

—Oh, ¡Nino! No te preocupes. Esto sólo es por hoy... ¡Ya no lo haré más!

—Pero ya te está haciendo efecto... Así que mejor déjalo.

—No te preocupes... ¡Estaré bien! Además, me enteré por Alya que tienes una gira en cuatro meses. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!—dijo Marinette, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, sí. Al final el trabajo duro siempre da sus frutos, ¿no? Nunca pensé que crecería tanto como DJ—comentó Nino, alegremente.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

—Bueno, Marinette hablamos ahora. Voy con los chicos; solo no bebas mucho ¿Si?—se despidió Nino.

Marinette siguió en la barra junto a la botella de Ron. Era la primera vez que había tomado tanto, y todo por la información que había recibido, y anexando también el pequeño desacuerdo con Nath.

Adrien, preocupado por Marinette, se acercó para ver si podía hacer que dejase de tomar. Alya ya había intentado, pero no pudo. Ella seguía tomando.

Él colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Ho-hola Marinette...

Ella se volteó y vio al rubio allí parado junto a ella. Su corazón de inmediato comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temía que él lo escuchara.

—Ho-hola Adrien... Cuánto tiempo—dijo Marinette, avergonzada.

—Sí... Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ambos, ya que estaban muy apenados para decir algo. Hasta que Adrien rompió el hielo haciéndole una pregunta a Marinette.

—¿Qué tal todo? Por lo que he escuchado eres una de las diseñadoras Top del momento.

—Sí, y eso me hace muy feliz... Nunca creí llegar tan lejos. Hace ocho años nunca pensé estar donde estoy ahora—dijo Marinette, algo melancólica.

—La verdad, yo tampoco me veía administrando las tiendas de mi padre... Y mírame ahora.

—Ya crecimos, ¿no? Es increíble que el tiempo pase tan rápido, que cuando reaccionas ya pasaron ocho años—dijo Marinette.

—Tan solo con ver a Mylène e Ivan casados, Alix y Kim siendo medallistas y pareja, Nino con su gira y próximo a casarse con Alya, la presentadora estelar de noticias... Te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que piensas—comentó Adrien.

—Aaah... Me siento vieja—se rieron.—Cuando me dé cuenta estaré casada y con tres hijos.

—¿Y quién sería el esposo?—preguntó Adrien.

—Ni idea... Estoy tan ocupada como para pensar en el "afortunado".

—¡Ya somos dos!—se volvieron a reír.

—Señor, ¿me puede dar otra botella de Ron?—preguntó Marinette.

—Mm... Creo que ya deberías dejar eso... Y has tomado mucho—dijo Adrien.

—¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien, ¡sólo quiero un poco más! Por cierto... ahora que estás aquí, quisiera saber si podrías ser mi modelo principal en la Passarella que daré por la inauguración de mi tienda... Desde que llegamos quería preguntarte, pero me daba pena.

—¿Tu modelo? ¡Claro! Por mí no hay problema, mañana le comunico a mi mánager.

—Adrien Agreste... Te has vuelto muy guapo. Más de lo que ya eras hace ocho años—Marinette, sin saber lo que hacía, le dijo esas palabras a Adrien, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Y tú? Te vas... y regresas demasiado hermosa... No es justo.

Pero Marinette estaba entretenida hablando con el mesero que no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Adrien.

—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?—preguntó Marinette.

—Nada, sólo decía que dejaras ya la botella—dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

[ _Me es agradable saber que aún sigue siendo igual de torpe..._ ]

La noche siguió su curso. Los chicos siguieron bailando y celebrando su reencuentro; Marinette y Adrien hablaban sobre diseños y el mundo tan cambiante de la moda, y como ambos aman ese mundo, se quedaron horas conversando.

Todos acordaron encontrarse en la casa de Ivan y Mylène en dos semanas para pasar un rato entre amigos, nuevamente. Y así fue toda la velada, hasta que se retiraron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, Marinette despierta algo mareada y arrepentida de haber tomado bastante la noche anterior.

[ _Creo que no debí tomar demasiado... No volveré a mezclar vodka y ron... ¿Eh? ... ¿Por qué mi cuarto está tan desordenado? Yo no recuerdo haber dejado tirada toda esta ropa..._ ]

Marinette intentaba recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

De repente sientí que ponían algo en su cintura, como si fuese una mano. Ella se giró para ver qué era, a lo que al hacerlo quedó impactada y sin palabras.

Adrien estaba junto a ella.

Marinette no podía creer que Adrien Agreste estuviese acostado con ella, y mucho menos que la estuviera abrazando. Pero, cuando se percata... ambos estaban sin ropa, haciendo que su imaginación volara.

De la impresión, se sentó tratándose de cubrir con las sábanas. Ella estaba que era un tomate, y por estarse moviendo bastante hizo que Adrien comenzara a moverse y a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, cuando vio a Marinette sentada y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Adrien se le quedó mirando fijamente, no podía apartar sus ojos de tan grandiosa vista. En su mente sólo podía pensar "si ayer se veía hermosa como estaba vestida, hoy recién despierta, con el cabello alborotado y esas mejillas sonrojadas, hace que se vea preciosa y tierna", hasta que reaccionó y se percató de que ambos se encontraban desnudos.

—¿Qué... pasó?—preguntó Marinette, confundida.

—Estoy igual de confuso que tú.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicimos ayer?—Marinette estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Adrien se fijó en la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama y vio un par de paquetes pequeños y cuadrados abiertos. Exacto... eran condones.

—Sé que estás sorprendida, yo estoy igual... No entiendo qué pasó ayer. Y pienso que primero debemos calmarnos; vamos a tomar un baño, y después hablamos de esto—dijo Adrien, totalmente sonrojado.

—E-está b-bien...—contestó Marinette.

Mientras decía esto, ella bajó su mirada a la entrepierna de Adrien. Él no estaba cubierto con nada, Marinette sólo tapó instintivamente sus ojos, dejando caer la sábana que la cubría.

—Oh Dios...—susurró Adrien, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Marinette se dio cuenta y volvió a cubrirse.

—¡No mires, Adrien! ¡Cierra los ojos, tápate y date la vuelta!—gritó Marinette.

—¡E-es-está bien!—respondió Adrien.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se fue directa al baño. Estaba muy avergonzada, nunca pensó que en un futuro haría esas cosas con Adrien.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng... ¡¿Qué has hecho?! No puedo creer que me acostara con Adrien... ¡¿Qué hice ayer?! Qué vergüenza...

—Tranquila, Marinette... Ya aclararás todo con él. Sólo date un baño—le comentó Tikki, la cual se encontraba en el baño.

—¿Qué hice? ... ¡¿Qué hicimos?!—se preguntaba Adrien.

—Es más que obvio lo que hicieron, no sé por qué te lo preguntas—apareció Plagg, comiendo queso.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Lo encontré en la cocina. Es un paraíso lleno de diferentes tipos de queso. Ayer estuve bastante entretenido mientras ustedes hacían sus "cosas" acá arriba—dijo Plagg, mientras comía queso.

—¡Plagg!—susurró Adrien.

—Amigo, para estar cuatro años sin hacer nada y sin práctica, ayer sí que lo gozaron—comentó Plagg.

—¡Vete a comer más queso abajo! Sólo haces que me avergüence más de lo que ya estoy.

[ _¿En serio estuve con Marinette? Qué vergüenza._ ]

Mientras Marinette y Adrien trataban de ponerse en orden con lo sucedido en la noche anterior, un pequeño punto lila volaba por las calles de París...

¿Qué será?


End file.
